When They Met
by BlindedInHeadlights
Summary: You ever wondered what happened when Rosalie and Emmett met? Or how? What her family thought of him? Then this is the story for you. ALL HUMAN!suck @ summaries plz read anyway, R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga. Or the characters. p.s. This is my second fan fic but my first all human. Be nice in the reviews please. Bye! ...Enjoy. -Seth lover.**

**"**Rosalie, come on, let's go!" Alice whined at me through the bathroom door in frustration. "I'm coming geez. Don't get your undies in a wad!" I told her just as mad. "Come on! The sale is almost over, we're going to miss it! It's almost three!" she whined some more. "The sale ends at seven so shut up!" I complained at her giving her a short order. I walked past her,out the door, into the garage,and got in her car. Passenger seat, of course. We headed down the street, into town, to my favorite boutique, La Push. "Thought you were in a rush." I commented on her slow driving causing her to mash the petal and let go causing me to fly up in my seat. We walked in the store and got our items. I bought a lot, just as well as her. We walked into register five and were about to pay when _he _caught my eye. I dragged Alice out of line and headed to the next cashier where he was stationed. I was gawking at him from our place in line. He was built nice, like an athlete, muscular,tall. He had dark curly hair and the cutest dimples. He looked my age, maybe in his twenties. His face reminded me that of a boy, though he was clearly a _man._ Alice followed my gaze to see what I was staring at, "Of course," she said, though I didn't hear her, I was lost in is amazing eyes. Seems they went for miles. We were up to pay and I caught myself almost drooling. "Thank you for shopping at La Push, do you have a members card?" he asked in the most mesmerizing tone. "Um, yes." I said shaking my head and got it out and handed it to him. For the slightest second, our hands touched and I felt how soft his hands were. "Thank you." He said smiling, showing off his deep dimples more. "So, I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other?" I said. "I'm sorry, what?" he said looking confused and amused (AU: he he that rhymed.) at the same time. "I come here a lot." I told him giggling at his expression. "Oh OK, um, sorry, I never got your name." he said. "My name is Rosalie, everyone calls me Rose though, you can if you want." I said smiling flirtatiously. He took my hand and gently kissed the top, "I'm Emmett. I'm new to the town." I giggled at the touch of his lips. "Well, I better get to the car before my sister has a cow." I said feeling stupid at my analogy. I could feel my face burning. He chuckled and said, "See you soon, Rose." My name came out of his mouth so smoothly I swear I couldn't passed out right then and there. I walked out the door to look for the yellow Porsche only to find it was gone. Ugh. She left me. I would have to have a word about that later. I walked back in the store to Emmett's register, "Emmett, could I have a ride, if it's not a bother." I said. "Yeah,of course, I get off in about...well, now." he said. I walked out to the parking lot with him to his big car, or should I say monster. It was as big as me. He helped me up (eeep touching!!) I almost didn't notice how late it was until my phone rang. "Well, until next time my Rose." he said kissing my hand. "See you soon." I said and gave him my number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So I got this phone call,they said I owned Twilight, only for me to later find out it wasn't true. Grr to them.**

I heard my phone ring the next morning while getting out of the shower, the caller ID said it was an unknown number but knowing me, I picked up. I heard his voice on the other end. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Rosalie? It's Emmett. I wanted to know if you wanted to do something later maybe." he said nervously. "Yeah sure, Em. I could show you the town if you want." I said. "Yea sure." he said sounding more confident now.

"What time?" I asked, happy to be making plans with him. "How about two-ish?" he asked. I looked at the clock and it was about one now. "Great. Pick me up?" I asked him. "Yeah I'll be there." "Cool." I said and hung up. I picked out my favorite dress, it was green with sparkles on the top and cut off right above my knees. I picked some silver one inch heels to wear with them then went to comb out my wavy blonde hair, just in time for him to pull up. He knocked on the door and of course, my big brother Jacob answered. "Who are you?" he asked Emmett. "Jacob he's here for me! Move!" I said interrupting his interrogation. "Who is he?" Jacob now asked me. "Jake, he's new,his name is Emmett and he's with me." I said trying to push past him. "Rose, I'm trying to make sure you are safe." he said. "Trust me, Jacob, I will not dare hurt your sister." Emmett said, "I understand you want her to be safe." he completed, what a gentleman. "Look, I don't know you and I don't think I want my little innocent sister to be alone with you." saying it to both of us. I finally pushed passed him. "Jake, get out of my personal life, I'll be fine. Geez." I said and got in Emmett's car. "I'll take care of her. I give you my word." He said to Jacob. We drove off and I showed him the town. "I'm sorry about Jacob." I told him. "It's okay, I know big brothers are protective." he said. "He is overprotective. But I know I will be safe in your arms." I said smiling up at him. Though I only had known him for a couple of days I felt like I had known him for years. "Rose, you barely know me. But yes you will not be hurt on my watch. I can promise you that." he said. I took his hand, it fit perfectly in mine and it felt so right to be there. I was just sitting there smiling up at him. He asked me out and of course I said yes. "You know, my family will want to meet you." I told him. "That's okay with me. I would like to know your family. How about tomorrow?" he asked me. "I think that would be great." I said as we pulled into our driveway. He leaned over and kissed me softly then came around and helped me out. Of course when I got inside, Jacob would ask me a ton of questions, so I stood on my tip toes,kissed him once more,said good night,and went inside to a butt load of questioning from my older brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or that Jared dude from the Subway commercials. Dang.**

"What was that all about???" asked Jacob when I walked in. "What was what all about?" I asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about even though I certainly did. "You know what I'm talking about Rosalie, stop playing stupid." he said furrowing his brows. "I seriously don't know what your talking about Jake. Think your imagining things." I patted his head, turning towards my room. He followed me in and closed the door. "Don't think I didn't see that little show out front. I saw you two. You have only known him a few days, Rose, I'm just trying to keep you safe." he told me. "Jacob, you have to stop worrying about me so much. I'm almost seventeen. I can take care of myself. He is a good guy." "And how old is he?" "He is eighteen." I said matter-of-factly. "Rosalie, just give it a little more time please. I don't even know him yet." Jacob said. "Jacob, you don't have to know him. He's my boyfriend not yours. And just so your prepared, he is coming to meet the family tomorrow. So be nice!" I told him hoping he would leave. "OK. Well...good night Rose." "Night Jake." I told him closing the door behind him. I texted Emmett: Look out, in for an interrogation tomorrow. Jake is all worked up about the little show out front. Sighing at what was about to come the next day I plopped down and relaxed on my bed. Then I heard my phone buzz. My heart skipped two beats when I saw who it was. His name still brought butterflies to my stomach. I opened my phone to look at the message. It read: I'll b ready babe don't worry. I'm good at first impressions! Haha. Night love you. I messaged him back saying, Love you too baby good night. C u tomorrow. Then I shut off my phone and let my mind wander until I finally drifted to sleep.

(AU: Sorry for the short chap. Guys. The next will be longer and probably better. Get ready for some serious questioning.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own my dog not the Twilight Series. I found that out when I tried to re-cast R-Pattz in the movie.(Just Kidding) Sorry Stephanie.**

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining through my sheer curtains. It was a bright day, hopefully that meant something good would happen. Only I could find out later. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. I wore my long hair down, framing my face. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a lemon on the front that said Skweez Me. (Yes I do own one.) I thought I looked good enough. I heard my phone buzzing to tell me I had a text message. It was from Em, Good Morning Beautiful,it read, what time do you want me to come over? I wrote back, Whenever is good for me. The sooner the better I guess. Be right over, he replied. About fifteen minutes later I heard knocking but not to my advantage, Jacob was sitting on the couch and got to the door first. I waved from behind his body. "Hello Emmett." Jacob said in a not so friendly tone. I kicked him in the shin and said, "Hey Em." Smiling and grabbing his hand to lead him in. We sat beside each other on the couch while Jacob and Alice were across from us, my parents, Holly and Christopher, standing in the kitchen doorway. "This is Emmett." I told them all, gesturing toward them. "Nice to meet you all." Emmett said grinning. "Hey Emmett, nice to see you again." Alice said with not so much enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you Emmett. We have heard a lot about you." Christopher said shaking his hand. My mom nodded and gave him a short hug. I just sat there with his hand in mine in silence until Jacob spoke up. "So, Emmett, what do you do for a living?" he asked him. "I just started working at La Push." he told him confidently. "And your age?" Jacob threw another at him. "I'm seventeen. I turn eighteen in December." he told him. "Told you." I sneered in Jacob's direction. The questioning went on for a little while longer until I think Jacob actually started warming up to him. At seven o'clock I walked Emmett out to his car, hugged him good bye and came in to my family. "So? What do you think?" I asked them all. "Better than I thought." Jacob said. "Yep." Alice agreed with him. (Alice is fourteen the youngest of us all by the way) "I think he is a respectable gentleman and will be good to you." my dad told us. "Yes, he is a good young man. He will make an excellent boy for you." Holly spoke up. "Great!! I really like him and I'm glad you guys do too." I said, smiling so much my mouth could fall off. I went up to my room and called Emmett to tell him the good news. We ended up dating for four more years then, that fall we got married and have been together ever since. I am Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen and that is the story of how I met Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen. I loved him then and still do.

(AU: Thanks for reading!!! review please!!)


End file.
